The Hybrid Curse
The Hybrid Curse 'was a curse placed on Niklaus in an attempt to keep his werewolf side dormant. The curse was placed on him by The Original Witch, who is also his mother Esther. Esther placed the spell on him to ensure that he would be the only one of his kind. The Hybrid Curse (Real Curse) Elijah revealed in ''Klaus (Episode) that the sun and the moon curse was feigned and that the real curse was placed on himself. Niklaus as well as his brothers and parents were humans. When they became vampires, the very first ever to exist, it was revealed that Niklaus was not his father's son. His mother having been unfaithful, he had a different father and his real father was from a werewolf bloodline. Therefore, Niklaus was not only a vampire, but he was also a werewolf—a hybrid. Such a being was deemed too powerful to exist. Because of this, the servants of nature (witches) cursed Niklaus by keeping his werewolf side dormant, as nature would not stand for such an imbalance in power. The only way for him to release the curse is by having the moonstone, a vampire, a werewolf, and the doppelgänger sacrificed at the doppelgängers birthplace on a full moon. Though the curse was supposed to stop him from unleashing his full potential as a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid, it seemed to only prevent him from voluntarily accessing it, and that his body retained the characteristics from either race, which was how he is immune to White Oak Ash Daggers, as well as his blood acting as a cure for Werewolf venom. Breaking The Curse The ingredients for the breaking of the curse are the moonstone, a werewolf, a vampire, a witch, and the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger, Elena (originally Katherine). Niklaus used Jules as the werewolf, Jenna as the vampire, and Greta Martin as the witch to perform the ritual and was performed in the doppelgangers birthplace. First, the witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell which is bound within the moonstone. Then, Niklaus being both vampire and werewolf will sacrifice one of each. Finally, in the last step of the ritual, Niklaus must drink the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger until the point of her death. The sacrifice is completed in stages. First, the werewolf is killed, then the vampire, and finally the Petrova Doppelgänger. Niklaus killed them in the most common ways to kill a specific species: Heart extraction (werewolf), stake-through-the-heart (vampire), and blood draining (Doppelganger). Elena chose to be sacrificed in place of her loved ones- she willingly allowed Niklaus to kill her as her blood was needed to break the curse. The Sun and The Moon Curse (Non - Existent Curse) '''The Sun and Moon Curse is a curse a great shaman cast 1000 years ago, and from then on, the werewolves can only be able to transform on a full moon and the vampires are weakened by the sun, making the werewolves "servants of the moon" and the vampires "slaves to the sun." Since the curse was fabricated by Niklaus, it is wise to assume that werewolves have never been able to control their transformation. The curse was first mentioned in Bad Moon Rising by Vanessa Monroe who explained it to Elena, Damon and Alaric. Rose reveals in the episode of the same name that the blood of Katerina Petrova's doppelgänger, ergo Elena, is needed to break the curse. Rose also says that the Originals, the oldest and most powerful vampires, will come after Elena, in order to break the curse. In Katerina, it is revealed that Niklaus actually wanted to break the curse himself. He tried to sacrifice Katherine, but she escaped and became a vampire. Also, in the same episode, Slater further elaborated that aftereffects of breaking the Curse: if Vampires undo the Sun Curse, they would be able to safely roam during the day, leaving Werewolves able to turn only on a Full Moon. But if the Werewolves succeed at breaking the Moon Curse, then they would be able to turn whenever they want, while Vampires are left in the nocturnal world. Needless to say, this was what led the two races into feud, trying to break their respective Curse first, which worked precisely as how Klaus wanted it. A witch is needed to cast a spell to break the curse. A vampire and a werewolf are needed to be sacrificed and have their blood spilled over the moonstone in order to break the curse. Once the sacrifice is made Niklaus would at his most vulnerable which would allow anyone to kill him. It must be done at the birthplace of the doppelganger and on a full moon. It was Katherine's original plan to use Lucy (Bonnie's cousin) as the witch, Mason Lockwood as the werewolf, and Caroline Forbes as the vampire to help break the curse. Since Lucy betrayed Katherine and Mason got killed, Katherine turned to another plan of using Bonnie Bennett as the witch and sacrificing Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes to break the curse. 'Ingredients/Victims' During the flashbacks in the episodes Katerina and Klaus, Elijah and Niklaus get all the elements to break the curse but Katherine escaped with the help of Trevor along with Rose and she becomes a vampire. In the 21st century, Katherine wants to obtain her freedom after betrayed Niklaus, so, she gets back all the ingredients to break the curse again. *10th century - Klaus, Esther, Tatia. *1490's - Unnamed vampire, Unnamed werewolf, Unnamed witch, Katerina Petrova (Doppelgänger). *XXI century **Katherine's victims (Plan A): Caroline Forbes (vampire), Mason Lockwood (werewolf), Lucy (witch), Elena Gilbert (Doppelgänger). **Katherine's victims (Plan B): Caroline Forbes (vampire), Tyler Lockwood (werewolf), Bonnie Bennett (witch), Elena Gilbert (Doppelgänger). **Niklaus' victims (Decoy/Initial): Caroline Forbes (vampire), Tyler Lockwood (werewolf), Maddox (witch), Elena Gilbert (Doppelgänger). **Niklaus' victims (Backup): Jenna Sommers (vampire), Jules (werewolf), Greta Martin (witch), Elena Gilbert (Doppelgänger). Discarded *Damon Salvatore - The first choice was Damon, due to the inevitable death of Elena Gilbert, Damon decided to take the place of sacrifice vampire, but he was bitten by a werewolf, causing his blood to be impure to break the curse. *Stefan Salvatore - The second was Stefan, he selflessly decided to sacrifice himself and take the place of Jenna Sommers but Niklaus had other unknown plans for him, so Niklaus spared Stefan's life. Doppelgänger.jpg|Doppelgängers - Elena Gilbert and Katerina Petrova Vampires.jpg|Vampires - Caroline Forbes and Jenna Sommers Werewolves.jpg|Werewolves - Mason Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood and Jules Witches.jpg|Witches - Lucy, Bonnie Bennett, Maddox and Greta Martin Discarded.jpg|Discarded - Stefan and Damon Salvatore Trivia *In the episode'' Plan B'', Alaric mentioned that the portion of the werewolves on the curse is sealed in the moonstone. *Katherine stole the moonstone from Niklaus in England in 1492 after she tried to escape from him. *The curse is made against Niklaus only. *The curse was feigned. See Also Category:Other